A Ladybug's Winter
by Pottermania2006
Summary: Who knew ladybugs hated the cold? The winter after becoming the superhero Ladybug, Marinette did. After swinging around the rooftops of Paris, snow raining down around her, the Agreste mansion looks nice and cozy... Ladrien shipping ;)


**Summary: Who knew ladybugs hated the cold? The winter after becoming the superhero Ladybug, Marinette did. After swinging around the rooftops of Paris, snow raining down around her, the Agreste mansion looks nice and cozy...**

 **Notice: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug, nor do I claim to.**

* * *

"Marinette, you have a patrol tonight!" Tikki cries, exasperated and done with her charge.

Marinette bundles herself tighter inside of her blanket. She manages to mumble "Call it off" from under twenty layers of thick fabric.

"You know I don't like the cold, but do you see me hibernating?" Tikki sighs and grabs a blanket from the bluenette, ignoring her squealing protests. "You're going on that patrol."

...

Ladybug wraps her arms around herself, trying not to pass out from the exaggerated levels of cold seeping into her bones. Chat had called off the patrol for him, saying her had some business to attend to. Which is what she should have done...

A snowflake lands on her arm, and Ladybug decides. She is going home, she just cannot do this patrol. Not in this weather.

Ladybug swings her yoyo at a building, the magic string pulling her towards her destination. Ladybug starts thinking about warm and cozy beds, hot food and a steaming shower and pinches herself. No time for that now.

She spies a looming building out of the corner of her eye. The Agreste mansion. Perfect. Adrien, being the sweet and caring person he is, wouldn't mind if she dropped in for a visit...

...

Ladybug leans down, tapping on the window and jumping around, rubbing her arms. The familiar gleam of Adrien's sun kissed hair and the sparkle of his emerald eyes appears, confusion glazing over.

He opens the window, and before he can say anything the heroine jumps in and lands in a shivering ball on the floor.

"Ladybug, are you ok?" Adrien asks, alarm clear in his voice.

"It's too cold." Ladybug moans in response, ducking her head between her knees and rocking back and forth.

"Uhm, hot chocolate?" Adrien offers.

"Yes please!" Ladybug pipes up with as much enthusiasm as she can muster in her exhausted state. "And blankets... Lots of blankets..."

The model nods and rushes off to get some. Ladybug tries to occupy herself while the teen is gone.

First, she decides to look around his room. Climbing wall, bed, mini arcade, skate ramp... How much stuff can he fit in this room? He seems determined to find out.

Adrien rushes back into the room with a steaming hot cocoa in one hand and a bundle of blankets in the other.

"Merci, Monsieur Adrien!" Ladybug grants, taking the cup of chocolate and wrapping herself in a blanket burrito. She has no idea why she is being so formal, but Adrien seems amused by it.

Adrien sips his own cocoa and sits Ladybug in front of his tv, turning in a movie. He sits beside her and snuggles close, for warmth purposes only of course...

He sneaks an arm around her and is overjoyed when she leans into his embrace. Maybe the cold weather isn't so bad...

* * *

 **Just a short little Oneshot on how Marientte would react in the cold versus how Adrien would react.**

 **When Marinette doesn't want to leave bed, that's me right now... I wrote this becuz I'm freezing right now and the idea was like "Hey, ladybugs don't like the cold either! Bam, Ladybug should act like me in the cold! Make yourself into a blanket burrito, snuggle against something warm (a dog or cat), and drink hot cocoa!"**

 **Yeah, so I wrote this...**

 ***smiles cheekily***

 **I'm thinking of trying to write a Dance AU. If you think I should, then please review or private message saying so ;)**

 **Also, if you have any other ideas or want to give me a prompt to test out my writing skills (like back in school...), then you can do that too. I don't object to that, instead I welcome it with open arms.**

 **Feathers flared!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


End file.
